


Useful Banter

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Bones (TV), Law and Order
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt: Abbie/Brennan, teasing (that Bones doesn't understand) and dirty talk (when Bones gets it, she surprises Abbie at just how good she is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful Banter

Abbie knocked back her beer, finishing it, and raised her hand to call for another. She shook her head, grimacing. The case had been grisly—not precisely morbid like some of her homicide cases had been or completely heartbreaking or maddening like SVU cases, just absolutely grisly. There weren't enough beers in the world to wash away those images.

"Was something wrong with your beer?" The forensic anthropologist's voice cut through Abbie's thoughts, and she turned towards her.

"Not at all." Abbie flashed a smile briefly. Nobody liked bringing in the FBI, no matter how necessary. But she took one look at Temperance Brennan and couldn't complain. The woman had done well enough on the stand—well, well enough after one considered, as Abbie did, that it was already in the bag—but Abbie had to admit, she was what they would call "interesting" back home. "I was just thinking about the case. You know," she said, shaking her head, "where I come from…"

"I don't know where you come from," Brennan interrupted.

Abbie blinked. It was New York, but she thought that was pretty obvious to just about anyone. She found herself smiling a different kind of smile this time, and she turned her body more fully towards Dr. Brennan. "Texas. I'm from Texas." Abbie smirked as she considered whether or not to go on. No one had ever preempted one of her lines like that, so it was probably pointless. But she couldn't resist. "As I was sayin', where I come from, someone woulda strung him up for somethin' like that."

She watched as Brennan blinked impassively. "You can't skip due process, even if the death penalty is legal in Texas. It's not rational to…"

Surprised again, Abbie nearly choked on the sip of beer she was swallowing. She looked at Brennan, smiling incredulously. "You…don't get out much do you, Dr. Brennan?"

"I spend most of my time in my lab or out with Booth, so actually, I do," she protested.

Abbie raised her eyebrows as she smirked. "Oh, yeah? You and Agent Booth get out a lot?" The case was over, so she figured that she might as well. Brennan's flight wasn't until the morning—she knew that much for sure.

"When the case requires it, yes."

"Does, uh, does the case require it a lot?" She was trying not to grin, but she was doing a piss poor job of it. Somehow, Abbie couldn't help herself. She pushed her beer away and propped up on her elbow, giving Brennan her full attention.

"Well, that…depends…" Brennan was blinking like she was on to Abbie's game, but Abbie couldn't be sure. She didn't mind sticking around to find out, though. Brennan's eyes were just about the most captivating thing she'd seen in a while. "I have an early flight. I should get back to my hotel."

"Yeah…" That was brief, but Abbie was up to it. "Yeah, let me walk you."

"It's just down the street."

Abbie knew, and she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. She grabbed her coat and slung it over her shoulder as she sauntered beside the brunette. "So, what do you do with your time when your cases don't require you to be…out with Agent Booth?" Abbie had only seen them together once or twice, but she was hardly going to attach much significance to some underlying sexual chemistry between colleagues.

"I work." There was absolutely no irony in the answer, and Abbie was too tickled by it. She hadn't been allowed to tease someone for so long in quite a while.

"Just work?" Abbie didn't bat an eye when they reached the hotel. She just opened the door for Brennan and followed her inside, heading right beside her to the bank of elevators. A win and a couple of beers had left her cocky, as always, but she couldn't blame anything but herself on her inability to resist.

"Oh…" Brennan said as they reached the elevators. When she turned to Abbie, the brunette caught a new understanding in her eyes. Abbie just smiled. There was something analytical about the moment, even though she knew the jig was up. "You're hitting on me." Abbie was about to respond when the elevator doors opened, and because Brennan looked like she wasn't finished, she just stepped in beside her. "I've never really understand the term…'making a pass' seems more to the point, but neither is really precise. Immediate physical attraction is, of course, a variable that can be taken into consideration, but," she continued, Abbie following her out and to her door when the elevator doors opened and it was clear that she wasn't about to stop talking, "there's also the excess of visual stimuli over a short period of time that could bring on feelings of…"

"Dr. Brennan," Abbie said as the brunette opened her door, pausing, then, "hush." Abbie stepped half way in the door, taking Brennan's face in her hands and kissing her soundly. When she pulled away, she was grinning. "I was teasing you, if you wanna be precise," and Brennan definitely seemed like she liked things precise, "but if you don't like it, I'll get right back in the elevator and leave you to your empty hotel room."

"Teasing? If I don't like teasing?" Brennan closed the door behind Abbie, and that was all the reassurance the brunette needed that she was welcome to stay.

"No, if you don't like…this," Abbie murmured before pulling her into another kiss. If Brennan didn't like it, she was sure making a damn good show of hiding it because Abbie was pretty sure that she was the one pressing closer to her, prolonging the kiss.

"Do you like teasing?" Brennan asked as she pulled away slightly. Abbie was about to answer when she saw a glint in the woman's bright eyes. Well, that was more than interesting.

"Well, darlin', that just depends on what kind of teasing you're talkin' about…" She pressed Brennan back against a wall and rested her hand against it. She could feel Brennan toying with the top button of her shirt, and Abbie found that pretty promising.

She was surprised, however, when Brennan quickly undid every button and pushed her hands under the shirt. Abbie was raising her eyebrows, shrugging the shirt off before going back to her stance.

"You seem pretty cocky," Brennan said as she unhooked Abbie's bra and pushed her hands underneath it. "So, is that what you like? Teasing girls? Do you want me to tease you until you come like they do?"

It was like something had snapped and all the pieces had come together for Brennan, and Abbie was absolutely breathless from surprise. "Shit," she breathed as she felt Brennan's lips on her neck, nipping at the tender skin.

"I think you're going to enjoy this," Brennan continued, her fingertips brushing over Abbie's nipples lightly, moving away as Abbie tried to press into them, "I think you're going to enjoy it a lot." Abbie squirmed as Brennan nipped hard at her ear. "I know I am."

"Oh, yeah?" Abbie's knees felt weak and her voice wasn't quite as sure as she thought it should have been. But she had been wrong about assuming that this probably wasn't one of things in life that Temperance Brennan relished. From the way the brunette's voice dipped when she said that, Abbie knew she had completely misjudged how this would go, and she was about to have to hang on for dear life.

"Yeah." Brennan raised her chin confidently as she said it, and Abbie felt her unbuttoning her jeans. She knew she should retaliate; Brennan had too many pieces of clothing on, especially comparatively, but Abbie couldn't decide which way to move first.

And she didn't really have to because somehow Brennan made one more move and Abbie found herself flat on her back on the floor with the brunette straddling her. She opened her mouth to curse and a moan came out instead.

"Yeah, I think you're going to like it when I pull these off…" And Abbie squirmed as Brennan did just that with her jeans. She felt Brennan's delicate fingers brush up her thighs, pressing between her legs, over her panties. "You're wet. You do like it." And when Brennan flashed a triumphant smile, Abbie was pretty sure that the woman would be the death of her.

"Shit…yeah…yeah, I like it," Abbie moaned as she arched up. She felt Brennan stroking her through the thin fabric, and she squirmed with want. "God…please…"

"Oh, that's nice…politeness is important." Brennan bent and Abbie felt her lips brushing against her chest, moving along the curves of her breasts to her nipples, one after the other as she spoke. "I bet you're not usually so conscientious, are you? I bet you usually don't have to ask for the thing you want." Abbie squirmed and twisted underneath the touch, moving her hips as she felt Brennan's fingers push underneath her panties.

She whimpered, anything she wanted to say completely too much the moment that Brennan's fingers pushed into her. Abbie felt them curl before Brennan pulled them away only to touch her clit lightly. "I…oh, God, please…" She almost apologized for all of those times she teased and denied and got what she wanted from it, but Abbie still had some shred of dignity left, even then.

"You, what? You want this? I think that's pretty clear." Brennan kissed her firmly then, and Abbie moaned into it. "But you can tell me you want this. In fact, I think you should tell me… Tell me just how much you want this."

Abbie balled her hands into fists before tentatively putting them on Brennan's thighs, feeling the fabric of her pants but wanting to feel her skin. "Hell yes…I want this…" she moaned. "I want it."

"Can you quantify how badly you want it?" Brennan was smirking, and Abbie thought she was going to die if the brunette didn't actually touch her clit in earnest.

"A lot," she blurted, groaning as soon as the words came out.

"That's not very scientific," Brennan teased. Abbie squirmed, expecting the brunette to pull her hand away, but she moaned when she found that Brennan didn't. "But I would say it's fairly accurate."

"Shit…" Abbie moaned, curling her toes in her shoes. She wanted to close her eyes to feel the touch more acutely, but there was something mesmerizing about the intensity of the way Brennan was enjoying herself. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, even when she began to come, her climax building slowly until she cried out, almost in surprise of just how strong it felt.

Abbie could count the number of times she'd been the one naked and helplessly coming under another woman's touch on one hand. In fact, this was it. There was a first time for everything. But Brennan wasn't done, it seemed, and Abbie found herself being pulled up to the bed.

"Good," Brennan murmured against her earlobe, "now I can tell you what I like."

And Abbie moaned. She couldn't think of a better idea for the rest of the evening.


End file.
